Volvemos a vernos
by Amni
Summary: ¡Ya esta el segundo chap! Espero que os guste. Will ara pellas y conocera a alguien, que puede quitarle el puesto a Lyra. Lyra quiere ver a Will, Will a Lyra... Y la lagrima de Will es muy especial. Pongo VOLVEMOS A VERNOS como titulo, pero puede que lo
1. Default Chapter

Al fin e decidi a hacer el fic, espero que lo disfruteis.

Cáp.01 El aletiómetro desaparecido.

 Lyra y su daimonion, Pantalaimon, se metieron en una clase vacía. Lyra saco el aletiómetro del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Pantalaimon.

Pan, te juro que no aguantare un solo instante más sin verle- repuso Lyra, desesperada-. Necesito verle aunque solo sea una vez.

Pero Dame Hannah aun no piensa que lo hayas aprendido todo…. Te dijeron que necesitabas toda la vida para aprender- inquirió Pantalaimon, nada convencido-, con solo mirar el aletiómetro no podrás leerlo, y si por alguna extraña razón lo logras, no podrás verle simplemente con eso.

¡Pero me dará una pista de donde y como puedo encontrarle!-sollozo Lyra- ¡Te juro que no lo aguanto! Le necesito tanto, quiero verle, no puedo aguantarlo ¡¡DEJAME IR A BUSCARLE!!- se arrodillo, por suerte había podido controlar no levantar la voz. El aletiómetro cayó al suelo y ella se tapo la cara entre las manos.

Tranquila Lyra…- Pantalaimon intento consolarla- Yo también les echo de menos…

Pero tú no lo amabas…- le reprimió Lyra.

Puede que no a él, pero ¿Quién dice que no me enamorase de su daimonion?- le inquiero.

¿Los daimonions os enamoráis?-  Lyra se quedo perpleja, no lo sabia…

Pero siempre nos enamoramos del daimonion del que se enamore nuestra persona…- le aclaro-Siento lo mismo que tu Lyra, me gustaría verle tanto como a ti te gustaría ver a Will. Kirjava era y es muy importante para mí, pero debemos aguantar, tenemos que esperar, volvernos a enamorar y vivir nuestras vidas.

Pero no puedo, ya han pasado tres años y no puedo aguantarme- le dijo-. Si tanto me entiendes ¿Por qué no quieres que busque una forma de poder ir con ellos?

¡Pues porque no puedes!- le dijo- Se te paso el don, se te fue, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es esforzarte para poder recuperarlo. No puedes hundirte sin más. No eres a la única que han separado de sus seres queridos…

¡OH! Pan…- volvió a sollozar Lyra, esta vez abrazando a su daimonion. Pantalaimon le devolvió el abrazo, a su forma. Ya cuando se tranquilizo, se soltó y volvió a hablar-.Pues aguantare con la pena de no poder verle aun, pero si algún día, puedo volver a leerlo, te juro que lo intentare- le dijo.

Aun tenemos que cumplir nuestro destino- le dijo Pantalaimon-. La republica del cielo, tenemos que construirla ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?

No.- contesto secamente Lyra. Salieron en silencio de la clase y notaron que ya casi no había nadie-. Será mejor volver a nuestros dormitorios, Lana debe de estar bien preocupada.

Tranquila, pronto, pronto les volveremos a ver.- le dijo Pantalaimon.

Eso espero.

Después de caminar un buen rato llegaron. Lyra decidió irse a dormir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues quería estar sola (aparte de con pantalaimon), necesitaba pensar, despejar la mente, iba a…consultar con la almohada. Se miro al espejo antes de ponerse el pijama. Lucia el traje de la escuela: Minifalda verde a cuadros, blusa blanca, calcetines largo s y caídos, como si fueran calentadores y botas negras, por el tobillo. La melena rubia era larga y la llevaba recogida en una trenza, los ojos azules (N de A: no recuerdo como eran). Los chicos cuando la veían no podían evitar quedarse rendidos a su pies, pues pensaban que era muy hermosa. Ya tenia quienes años y era toda una señorita, era lo que esperaba todo el mundo y lo había conseguido. Estaba segura de que su madre había sido muy parecida a ella, en algún tiempo. Se puso triste al pensar que Will no podía verla, no podía ver en la mujer que se había convertido, que aquella niña que dejo atrás, la que lo enamoro, seguía locamente enamorada de él, y que era toda una chica. Pero no lloro, todo lo contrario, sonrió a su reflejo pensando que algún día, algún día aria que Will la viese como era en esos tiempos. Se puso su pijama azul marino y se metió en la cama.

                                                                                       *********************

Sabes, Kirjava, estaba pensando….- le dijo Will en la cama, a su daimonion.

¿Y no te hizo daño la cabeza?- inquiero molesto de que lo despertaran el daimonion.

Tonto, es muy en serio…- Will le dio un codazo-Quiero ver a Lyra, quiero tocarla, sentirla, besarla, como cuando estábamos juntos. Podría buscar alguna forma para abrir otra grieta y…

¡WILL!- le chillo asustándolo, Kirjava- Se que te gustaría verla por encima de todo. Pero no puedes, no puedes,  no, no y mil veces no. Es imposible.

No es imposible, solo difícil- le dijo Will-. Algún día podré verla ¡Lo juro! Y cuando sepa como conseguirlo, no tardare en utilizar ese método.

Tu eres muy tonto- le dijo el daimonion-. No te resultara nada fácil, puede que no lo consigas.- Will no dijo nada, solo se formo un tenso silencio.

¿Y si ella se a olvidado de mi y tiene a otro?- se preocupo Will.

No creo.

¿Por qué no?

Solo lo decía para que te callaras.

Pues ahora si que no parare de hablar. Lo que te estoy diciendo es MUY importante para mí…

Si, si, y para mi, pero estoy arto, cada día y cada noche pasa lo mismo… ¿no crees que ya cansa?

No.

¡OH! Eres insoportable.

Anda que tu…

O sea, que quieres que te ayude ¿y te metes conmigo? Ahora si, olvídame, quiero dormir.

Gandul…- Will le dio la espalda y volvió a pensar en Lyra. Will ya era todo un hombre de quince años. No era de muchos músculos, más bien no tenia, pero si que era muy guapo, ya no pasaba desapercibido, ahora tenía un montón de chicas tras él. Pero siempre que le pedían de salir, él contestaba que en otro sito, muy lejos, pero a la vez muy cerca, había una chica que lo esperaba, y un día, un día se volverían a encontrar. Ahogo su cara contra la almohada y empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado desde que la conoció, las cosas que uno desconocía del otro, las arpías, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia un daimonion…todo. Pero lo que más recordaba, era Lyra temblando cuando le dio aquella fruta (no recuerdo bien si era una cereza o algo así ¿no?). Miro el reloj y se asusto: las tres y cuarenta y siete. Enseguida intento dormir aun pensando en todo eso…

                                                                                                       ******************

¿Lyra?- escucho una voz lejana- ¿estas despierta?

¿No se abra muerto?- pregunto burlona otra voz.

¡No seas gafe!, Laila. Lyra…- al fin abrió los ojos con pesadumbre.

Buenos días…- fue lo único que dijo.

Pensábamos que ya no os despertáis, Pan y tu dormíais como troncos- le dijo su mejor amiga (aparte de Pantalaimon), Lana. Lana era una chica todo lo contrario a Lyra, era algo bajita y regordeta, tenia el cabello color rojo encendido, casi siempre en dos coletas, y pigas en la cara, pero si que se podía considerar bastante guapa.

¡Troncos! Hasta ellos se mueven más de lo que se movían ellas- replico Laila, la otra mejor amiga. Laila era la típica bromista, era morena de cabello y piel, tenia los ojos rayados de color negros como la noche, era la más alta de ellas tres y el pelo lo llevaba a lo chico. 

Tengo hambre…- rondino Lyra.

 Y nosotras, pero hasta que tu no vengas a comer no bajamos, y como no despertabas…- le explico Lana.

Esperad, que me cambio y podremos bajar…- dijo Lyra. Se fue a buscar el uniforme y ¡NO! El aletiómetro ¡había desaparecido! Recordó lo que había echo la noche anterior y recordó que lo había tirado al suelo. Que gran problemon, algunas clases ya habían comenzado y de seguro que alguien lo había cogido, encima desde un año atrás las clases eran mixtas. Se echo a llorar, pues era lo único que en aquellos momentos podía hacer- ¡PAN! El aletiómetro ¡lo perdí anoche! lo tire en aquella clase, y creo que hoy hacen clase… OH, dios mío ¿¡Y ahora que puedo hacer!?

De primero tranquilizarte, pues llorando y poniéndote histérica no vas a conseguir nada, ahora vistete y después pensaremos el que hacer.- Lyra obedeció. Se limpio, se vistió y se hizo media trenza.

¡Ya pensábamos que te habías escurrido por el water!- le replico Laila.

Ahora mismo no estoy para mucha broma, Lai- le contesto Lyra. 

¿Has llorado?- se asusto Lana. Aunque se había lavado la cara mucho, le quedaban restos, además, Lana era muy buena para descubrir esa clase de cosas.

Un poco…

¿Por qué?

Pues perdí algo…

¿El que?

Un objeto muy querido por mi, lo tengo desde hace tres años, y-y ahora… ¡OH!- volvió a llorar y se tapo la cara con las manos. Lana la abrazo.

Tranquila, cariño, nosotras te ayudaremos ¿verdad?- le pregunto a Laila, que no hizo ni caso, pero después de la patada en la espinilla que le proporciono Lana dijo que "si".

Gracias, chicas- les dijo. Y volvió a echarse a llorar.

Y ahora ¿Por qué lloras?- Lana estaba la borde del desespero.

Tiene el corazón destrozado…- le contesto Pantalaimon. La verdad era que ella también se sentía muy mal, le dolía mucho el pecho…el corazón.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- repuso Lana.

Echo mucho de menos a una persona MUY importante para mí, y ya hace mucho tiempo que no le veo, y no lo aguanto…- respondió.

¿Por qué nuca no lo contaste?- le pregunto Laila. Lyra sola la miro con soslayo y se encogió de hombros- Si en realidad fueras amiga nuestra, nos lo hubieses dicho desde un buen principio, no es nada como para esconder.

No te creas, él es…es alguien que…vive en tal lugar, que no lo podrás visitar jamás- dijo-. Ni con todo tu dinero, podrías hacer un viaje hasta allí.

¿Y tu lo hiciste?- pregunto interesada Lana.

Si, pero fue de una forma muy peculiar, y ya no puedo utilizarla- contesto.

Lo siento mucho, en serio.

Gracias, Lana.

Venga, chicas, vamos.

                                    TE HAYA GUSTADO O DISGUSTADO, HACEPTO DE TODO, PERO QUIERO UN REVIEW.

V``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

V                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

V                                                         REVIEW POR FAVOR

V                                                                                                                                                              

V

V

V                         

V  

V                  

V                       

V                                                                                          

V                                                                                 

V                

V

V                      

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Pellas con Aurora

**ESTO ES SOLO UN FANFICTION QUE ESCRIBO PARA PASAR EL RATO, NO ME DENUNCIEN POR FAVOR, TODO ES DE PHILIP PULLMAN (BUENO, CASI TODO)…**

Hola, ya puedo poner un nuevo chap, espero que os guste y dejeis más review, aunque no mucha gente haya leido la materia oscura en español. Pero es que es fantastica, e smi libro favorito XDXD

Disfrutad este chap que espero que os guste. Como no sabia que titulo os gustaria más, asi que lo elegís vosotros.

Cáp.02 Pellas con Aurora.

Subtitulo1: El libro del amor.

Subtitulo2: Quiero ver a…

¡Will!- lo llamo Albano, su mejor  y único amigo (porque él quería)- ¿Qué haces hay y así? ¡Tenemos que ir a clase!

Ya va…- dio un gran y largo bostezo, el aludido- Estaba pensando.

¿En que?

Pst. No, en nada, en nada.

¿Seguro?

Si…

¿Seguro, seguro, seguro?

¡Que si!- Will pensó que a veces, Albano, podía ser un verdadero incordio- ¿Cuál es la primera clase?

Mm.…- Albano saco su agenda escolar de la mochila- Geografía…

Ouf… que rollazo, no me apetece, va, me saltare la clase.

Pe…pero ¡Will!

Tranquilo ¿vienes o te quedas?- le pregunto, ya preparado para saltar de la ventana (primer piso) a la hierba de la calle.

Me quedo.- contesto inseguro Albano.

OK, pues dile a mister cotorra que no me encontraba muy bien, dile (si me van a buscar al cuarto, y no estoy) que te dije que si acaso, después daría alguna vuelta para despejarme ¿vale?- ya estaba fuera. Albano solo afirmo con la cabeza y se despidieron con la mano. Will había aprendido mucho a hacer pellas, y como pasaba muy desapercibido, los profesores a veces ni se enteraban, pues muy pocos pasaban lista. El chico camino por el montículo de detrás de la escuela, para relajarse, para pensar, para recordar. Mientras estaba tan tranquilo en la hierba casi se queda dormido, pero unas vocecillas lo despertaron, abrió un ojo y por la rendija vio a Kirjava alejarse, no dijo nada, ya volvería. Se enderezo y vio a un grupo de chicas murmurar cosas cerca de él.

¡Guapo!- le grito una, él solo se sonrojo, todavía no se había acostumbrado a que las chicas lo vieran no como a un niño, si no como a un chico- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

No se si te importa- repuso este- ¿y vosotras?

De igual forma te contesto, pero da igual, hacemos campana, supongo que tu también.- Will se volvió a estirar.

Uy…nadie te había tratado así, Aur…- le dijo en voz alta una de las chicas a la que había hablado.

Y no volverán ha hacerlo ¡Chaval! ¿Cómo te llamas?- le chillo la tal "Aur".

¿Y a ti eso que más te da?- contesto de mala gana Will.

¡Mucho!- contesto esta, enojada.

¡Hay! William- inquirió resoplando-…Will

¿Por qué estas tan enojado conmigo? Yo no te hice nada- dijo la chica, con voz triste.

Pues porque quería…quería estar tranquilo y ahora me hablas y me estorbas, pero la verdad, no es tu culpa, solo estoy enojado con…- abrió de nuevo los ojos ¿con quien estaba enojado? ¿Con la chica? ¿Con Kirjava? ¿Con…? ¿Lyra? No…estaba enojado consigo mismo.

¿Con quien?- la chica se acerco, y las otras se marcharon, cuchicheando de nuevo.

Conmigo- se enderezo de nuevo, con mirada perdida, casi apunto de llorar. Quedo con el brazo encima de la pierna, con la cabeza gacha y con la mente en blanco.

¿Y eso?- pregunto intrigada la chica, sentándose a su lado, Will ni se inmuto.

Por dejarla allá…

¿Dejarla? ¿A quien? ¿Allá? ¿Dónde?- lo interrogo.

¿Por qué te interesan tanto mis problemas?- le pregunto, esta vez Will a ella, hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, ahora sujetadas rectas y de pie por sus brazos.

Pues por que pareces triste…- contesto ella, Will levanto lentamente la cabeza y la miro, solo hizo una especie de mueca, que se suponía que era una sonrisa, y volvió a esconder la cara- ¿No me quieres contar? Te sentirás mucho mejor…- Will no se movió.

Ya le conté a alguien, aunque él lo vivió conmigo, y también lo sufre…- se limito a decir, ese"alguien" era Kirjava.

No te acabo de entender ¿Qué quieres decir con _"él también lo vivió"?- seguía haciendo preguntas, ella._

¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Que ¿Cómo te llamas? Estoy explicándote cosas que no le e explicado ni a mi mejor amigo, y ni siquiera se tu nombre, sabiéndolo, me sentiría mucho mejor…- explico.

Ah, pues mi nombre es Aurora.

Es muy bonito…pero el suyo…- apretó más fuertemente su cabeza contra sus piernas, y también apretó ojos y dientes.

¿Pero que te pasa?- Aurora empezaba a preocuparse.

Me duele.

¿El que? Quizás te pueda ayudar, o podemos ir a la enfermería de la escuela (supongo que vamos a la misma, por el uniforme).- Will negó con la cabeza.

Este mal no se cura así, ni siquiera se ve, solo se siente.

Eres muy extraño, dices cosas muy raras, me confundes- Will no dijo ni hizo nada. Aurora le poso la mano en el hombro y soplo-. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

¿Te vas? 

Es que como dijiste que querías estar solo.

Era mentira, no quiero estar nunca más solo, lo odio, odio la soledad.

Parece que has sufrido mucho- Aurora lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

No, nada importante, en una pelea, se me cortaron los dedos- dijo secamente Will.

¿¡Una pelea!? ¿¡Con navajas!? ¿¡Cuantos años tenias!?- se alarmo Aurora. Will la miro y después se  rió de su forma de agitar los brazos.

Si, con una daga, 12- contesto divertido, hacia ya mucho que no reía de aquella manera.

¡Anda! Si sabes sonreír, estas mucho más guapo cuneado ríes.

Gracias- volvió a sonrojarse-. Tu también eres muy guapa- Aurora era algo bajita, cabellos cortos a lo chico y negros, ojos grises, ni gorda ni delgada, normal, el uniforme lo llevaba algo mal puesto: camisa medio un lado dentro otro fuera, falda algo baja, calcetines parecidos a calentadores, zapatos negros…

Lo se JAJA- rió, y Will la acompaño.

Me caes bien.

Y tú a mí. Se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero no se porque, me siento muy bien contigo, es una sensación rara. – Aurora se encogió de hombros cuando Will la miro. Él se limito a sonreír- ¿Tienes novia? Seguro que si.

Mm. Más o menos.

¿Es por ella que estabas de esa forma?

Ves, se podría decir que si. Ella vive muy lejos, mucho, y ni siquiera podemos llamarnos, pero yo sigo amándola con todo mi ser, seguro que algún día de estos, podré verla. Seguro ¿y tú?

¿Yo que? ¿Que si tengo novia? Hombre...si te soy sincera, soy del otro bando…de momento, eso no quiere decir que dentro de un tiempo, si me fallan los hombres…- Will se echo a reir junto con Aurora.

¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?- le pregunto Aurora, intentando dejar de reír.

16 (si no me equivoco, tiene un año más que Lyra)… ¿y tu?- pregunto él.

Pst. 14- contesto ella, como con cara triste. 

Parezco tu hermano mayor JAJA.

Si…Bueno, que ya llevamos como media hora hablando, ya pronto empezara la segunda clase del día… ¿tu que tienes?

Mm.- pensó-Álgebra…la verdad, es que esa clase no esta nada mal ¿y a ti que te toca?

Lengua inglesa, fácil.

Pues, adiós, no te aburras mucho ¿vale?

Jaja, igualmente. Chao.

                                                                                 ******************************

Ay…- se quejo Lyra, en medio de clase.

Le pasa algo, señorita…em…- la profesora McGuire era nueva, y aun no se sabia los nombres y apellidos de los alumnos.

Lenguadeplata, Lyra Lengua de plata, señorita.

¿Lenguadeplata?- se extraño- No entiendo como no e podido aprenderme un apellido tan peculiar como ese.

Señorita ¿podría irme a descansar? No me encuentro muy bien…- la profesora miro también a Pantalaimon, que tampoco tenia muy buena cara.

Váyase a descansar, o mejor vaya a la enfermería…

No, con salir un rato a tomar el aire creo que estaré bien…

Pues, vete a tomar el aire, espero que te recuperes pronto.- Lyra salio seguida de Pantalaimon. Las dos salieron despacio, se sentían raras.

¿Qué ha sido?- pregunto Lyra.

¿Dónde te dolió?

Acá…- dijo señalándose el pecho- Era una cosa rara… como si me estrujaran el...

Corazón.

Pantalaimon.

¿Qué?

Ya te dije que quiero verle, y me da igual que no pueda usar el aletiómetro, pues lo voy a ver, con o sin él, o con o sin la daga, lo veré. Me da igual como y el precio, pero quiero verle.

¿Y que pasa con la…?

¿Republica del cielo?- Pantalaimon asintió con la cabeza- Cielo hay en todas partes, pero Will solo esta en una parte. Podemos hacer la republica en su mundo. Oye, Pan, no te alejes tanto, que si te ven…

Tranquila, no hay nadie…

Bueno, pues eso, vayamos a la biblioteca, seguro que dice algo, en esos libros, hay de todo, lo dice todo.

No hay un libro para el amor.

Si que lo hay, el corazón.

Pero ese libro no esta en la biblioteca, ni siquiera cal que vayas a buscarlo, lo tienes siempre contigo, lo tienes dentro.

Pero no se como mirarlo, leerlo, necesito ayuda. Quiero ayuda para verle, quiero ver a Will.

                                                              ****************

Quiero ver a Lyra…- musito Will mientras se levantaba. Por su mejilla cayo una lagrima. La miro caer en la hierba, con cara de soslayo y…- ¡DIOS MIO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

¿Qué pasa, Will?- le pregunto Kirjava, cuando llego.

La…la…la- no le salían las palabras.

¡¡LA DAGA!! 

CONTESTO REVIEW:

Estrella de la tarde: Si que somos pocos, si, pero espero que esto vaya en augmento. Me alegro d que te haya gustado, y si que quedo corto, pero los mios siempre suelen serlo, menos los de dos fics de HP. Ya esta aquí la continuación, espero que te guste, la escribi en unos escasos dos días, no se si te gustara.

Lis*Jade-Lavigne: ^.^Que bien que te haya gustado, me dio por escribir cuendo me di cuenta de que habia una seccion en español de ics sobre la materia oscra (yo, como muy tonta que soy, llebo como 3 meses en ff.net y siempre en HP, y me di cuenta un día, gracias a una amiga, de que lo tenia gusto debajo _._). Todos estrañamos a Will, y Lyra y a Pantalaimon, y a Kirjava…¡¡YO QUIERO UN DAIMONION!! (¿y eso a que biene?)  

vero Jimenez: ^.^Se supone, pues pq lo que me dijiste, vas por la primera parte. En Fraces ¿no? Que chungo…;-9

SALU2 A TODOS.

Amni

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

APRETA A ESTE BOTON PARA DEJAR UN RVIEW, GRACIAS.


End file.
